Treacherous
by Darkness Fall
Summary: Everyone have a secret. Even Joe Hardy have a secret. A secret that might be never be told.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is it, my first fanfiction. Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hardy boys**

_This hope is treacherous –_ Treacherous

Here we are, eyes to eyes, heart to heart. Drowning in silence. We didn't have to express what we feel. We know what the other's feel. I saw you come closer to me. I almost could feel your nice-smell breath. Then, to my horror, you pulled yourself away from me. I know you did it because you want to protect me. But, you should realize by now that I know that I could be trapped in danger when I first close to you. And besides, if there was something happen to me, it's my own fault to let the relationship like this. _Damn it, Joe! Why did you do this to me?_

"I should go. I shouldn't be here! Sorry I jeopardize your and the gang's life. Goodbye, Iola." He said as I watched him running away from me. "Sorry, yeah you should be! But not because you jeopardy our lives." I murmured to myself. I leave the place that Joe and I barely meet.

I want to tell Frank about our meeting. I called Frank from my phone. When he picks the phone up, I decide to go to the Hardy's house. I haven't been there for months. So, all I say to Frank is "Got some news, wait me in your house."

* * *

Here I am, in front of my computer. Trying to found about Joe whereabouts. I jumped out from the chair when my phone's ring. When I saw Iola's name in the screen, I feel a little down. I am expecting a call. But not from Iola. I pick up the phone. When I heard Iola's exciting voice said that she got some news, there's a little voice in my head said that it's about Joe. So, even though it's too late to have a guest, I accept it.

A few minutes later, I heard someone knocked on my family's door. I try to calmed down and not hope too much. I open the door and asked Iola to come inside and have a seat. When I sit down, Iola's start her story.

* * *

I sit in the sofa I used to sit down when we still know Joe's whereabouts. My eyes move all around the room. Feels like there was something missing. Then I stop it, knowing that Joe was not in here again. When Frank sat down, I start my story.

"Joe's here, In Bayport." I said

"Joe's in Bayport? Are you sure, it's Joe?" Frank asked me. Trying to make sure it's not just another hopeless clue.

"I really sure it's him."

"Why don't you give me the detail?"

"I was having a walked when I saw him. I thought it just another person that looks like him. I decide to have a closer look just to make sure it's him. Then he saw me. I thought he's going to run away from me. I mean, the last time we saw him, he run away. But he still there. He even came closer to me. Then, like there was something he just realizes, he starts to turned around and run."

"Where did you saw him? When?"

"Near the cemetery ground. Around 11."

"What are you doing in Bayport, little bro?" I heard Frank murmured to himself. I just sat in there doing nothing. I saw Frank's deep-thought expression.

"We should call Chief Collig. Just in case Joe's still in Bayport. We might get him." said Frank after his deep-thought thing. I just nodded in agreement. After Frank called Chief Collig, I go home. And try to get some rest.

* * *

"Frank, wake up." I heard Joe's harsh voice. I knew it couldn't be Joe's voice. But, it heard really like his. When I awake, I can't believe it really him.

"Joe! Are you alright? Why are you run away from home? Why…"

"No time to explain. I need you to bring mom, dad, and our friends away from Bayport! The heat is too hot. I'll tell you when to come back here. You have to go as soon as the sun rises!" Joe cut me off. Then, he turn away and ready to jump. I grip his hand just in time.

"Joe, I just have you back, and you think I would let you go? No way in hell I would let you go before at least an explanation. I kept expecting a call. Tiny chance it's you telling us you're alright. Big chance it's some police or hospital telling us that you're dead. And you think I would just let you go? No Joe, I'm not gonna let you go." My voice a little harsher than what I meant.

"Frank, it's all going to end soon. But you had to let me go. I'll jeopardy your and the other's life if I stayed another minutes in here."

"Joe, you know you can trust me, right? I'd rather die with or for you than live here without you. We all do. Who's the bad guy that after you? We'll face them together, just like the old times."

"Please Frank, let me go." Joe's harsh voice telling me that I had to let him go. My instinct telling me that I had to let him go and let he explain later, when he's ready. But I'm not the one that followed my instinct. I saw Joe saw something or maybe someone outside our home. And that's makes him freaked out. "U-oh, he's here. Frank, take mom and dad to the first floor. There's a secret code-door under the stair. Open the door and go in there. Follow the route that I've been drawing in a piece of paper. 6912, frank. 6912. Now, go!" I saw Joe push me to get out of my room. I run to our parent room. I led them go to the first floor. I open the door and we get in there.

* * *

I almost jump from my bed when I heard something knocked on my floor. I even surprise someone go to my house this way. I mean, it Joe's idea to make the tunnel. But, he never uses it. Not until now. When I open the floor, I let a gasp out from my mouth when I saw the hardy's family. I helped them climbed out to my room and led them to living room.

"Some coffee? You looked exhausted." I asked them. They all nodded in agreement. After I make three cup of coffees and deliver it to them, I try to get some explanation from them.

"So, what happen?" I open the topic.

**A/N what do you think? Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry for the delay. But, it's been a very tired month. First of all, I have a headache that turns out to be a fever. So, I have to stay in bed for two weeks. Then, the last two weeks I've been busy for the championship. Please forgive me. Hope it's worth the wait. **

**Disclaimer: Do not own the hardy boys**

_Why did you leave me Soledad? -Soledad_

"Dad, what will we do?" I asked Fenton. We are in the Morton's living room with The Hooper, The Cohen, The Prito, and of course, The Morton's family.

"We'll do as Joe asked. We'll leave Bayport and…"

"No, we can't leave him face whoever he's facing, dad!" I cut him off.

"Mr. Hardy, Joe needed us. We couldn't just let him facing this people on his own. You're his father. You should know better!" Iola joined me.

"Joe wanted you to get out of this city. Joe wanted you to have a family and be happy. Joe wanted you to not stuck in limbo." Fenton said with remorse in his eyes. I could see mom hold her tears in her eyes.

"But he should know better that we couldn't be happy without him. He should've known better!" I almost shout at Fenton.

"Frank, you don't understand the situation! Someday, if you be a father, you'll understand." I could see mom couldn't hold he tears no more. She cries in Fenton's shoulder. She says something that so small that only Iola hears it. With those words, Iola know what she should do.

"Come on everybody, pack your things! We'll leave today." Iola said after her sighing for a minute.

"What? Iola, if…." I try to hold my angriness inside.

"Frank, we need to talk in the kitchen." Iola cut me off. Then she goes to the kitchen. I follow her.

"So? Why you just want to leave? Because, I'm sure you're not want to leave even an inch from Bayport without Joe." I say trying to calm down.

"Because of what your mother says. If she's not right, I won't leave Bayport without Joe. Hell, I won't even leave this house without Joe. But, she's right. And I don't want my selfishness responsible for what will happen next." She tried to not shout.

"What did my mother says?" I asked her quietly. She kept her lips sealed.

"What did my mother says?" I pushed her to tell me. I saw her sighing.

"She said she won't lose another son." Iola said with tears in her eyes.

"But, he's not dead!"

"Yet, Frank. He's not dead, yet."

"What? No, we couldn't leave Joe! Iola, you are his girlfriend. You should know better than leave him!"

"Frank, you should think of the other's business first! Do you want to be the one that responsible for the Hooper's family to lose their son? Do you want to be the one that responsible for the Cohen's family to lose their son? Do you want to be the one that responsible for the Prito's family to lose their son? Think about them, Frank! Think of how they'll be gladly to be dead to save Joe! Thinking of how their family must have feel? Joe knows what he's doing, Frank! He wanted us to know that. And I just want to make sure you know that." Iola's voice tells me she's fighting so hard to control her voice. They don't want the other hears what they're saying. I'm sighing and know she's right.

"Okay, we're leaving. But, as soon as he said this is over, nothing could stop me from finding my brother!" I'm giving up. I couldn't run from my fear anymore. Now, it's time to face it. I could see Iola smiling at me. Then ask me to go back to the living room.

"Everything's ready. When we will leave?" Fenton asked Iola and I.

"Are you ready to leave, Frank?"Iola asked me with concern in her eyes. I just nodded and faking a smile. With that, we all leave Bayport for some time.

I watched them all from distance. I watched what happened before. I watched Frank started acted like me. I watched my mother cries. I watched Iola once again be the peacemaker. And I gladly watched them leave Bayport. I'm smiling knowing them all safe, for now. All I have to do now is to try to stay alive. I know, it looks like it's nothing. Like it's just a simple thing to do. But, if you're in my position, you'll know how hard to staying alive. Especially, knowing that some of the police officer in Bayport is with them.

I hide my number and called Iola. I need to tell them what I know, so they can know whose friend and whose foe.

"Hello, who is this?" I could hear Iola's voice.

"Hello put this on speaker, please." I told her. I could hear she say, "It's Joe!" in distinct.

"It's on the speaker now, Joe."

"Check under the driver's seat, there'll be a notebook full of information. Don't let anybody get it. Trust no one, especially," As soon as I feel foggy, I ended the call. I hide the phone and world suddenly become darkness. One thing I know for sure, they got me. So, either I'm dead, I will dead. At least they know whose friend, whose foe. For the first time in my life, and probably the last time, my mission accomplished without help from Frank or Fenton.

_**~The End~**_

**A/N Review! By the way, should I make the sequel? Or leave it right here? **


End file.
